Several kinds of input devices exist for performing operations in portable computing devices. Some examples of input devices include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Some examples of portable computing devices include media players, remote controls, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc. Operations performed by the input devices generally include moving a cursor and selecting items displayed on a display screen of the portable computing devices.
As portable computing devices evolve, they tend to decrease in size and provide enhanced features. In light of this, designing input devices for these portable devices can present unique issues. For example, while enhanced features usually require more power, a decrease in device size can impact the amount of power available for the enhanced features.
Accordingly, the design of input devices for such portable devices can be constrained by efforts to conserve a limited supply of power.